


Find my way home

by Echo_star



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: All the angsty Eclaris oneshots/prompts





	1. Chapter 1

“They’re coming. We have to go. Now!” Johns at the front of the building, watching into the distance at the incoming wave of blue and black.

Lorna turns to face the same direction, noticing the hounds. The mutants who follow orders with all trace of their former selves hidden. Buried under Kick and their addiction for it.

There’s pairs, so many interlocked mutants marching fearlessly towards the common threat. Because that’s all they are right? A tool to be used or a threat to be feared.

Lorna turns back to the underground to warn them. This isn’t a fight they can win.

Scanning the area quickly she spots John with Clarice behind him, portal open with people dashing through. Good. They are escaping.

She’s about to continue looking for Marcos, when the light flames out. Clarices body dropping to the floor. “Clarice” Johns panicked cry pierces the calmness.

Terror breaks loose as the underground look around, realise it’s too late. They are surrounded.

Then she sees him. Marcos. Fists clenched, violence in his eyes. She’s seen him like this many times before. Right before he prepares to risk himself to protect her.

Moving towards him, a few small hesitant steps before moving faster. It’s like a magnet, she’s drawn to him. He is all she sees. “Marcos!” Lorna calls desperately. If they die, they go together.

He hasn’t seen her yet so she runs faster before freezing. She’s close enough now that she can see the small body shielded by his. A young girl. The perfect duplication of both of them. Lorna’s positive she’s never seen this girl before but the recognition is instinctive. Their daughter.

Marcos steps further in front of her, shielding her. Resolve clear in his eyes.

It’s not a silent assault, the drone is deafening as they march toward the underground, led by the hounds.

There’s metal all around her, she sees it but she can’t feel it. Screaming she pulls, trying to do something, anything to protect her family. But it’s useless.

The hounds march past her, unseeing to anything besides the underground.

Watching helplessly as the underground unites. John moving to stand defensively in front of Clarices prone body, Marcos protecting the girl who peers around him, eyes wide with fear as they watch the incoming wave.

She moves, running towards them, but it’s like she’s moving in slow motion. Watching helplessly as Marcos lights up the ground around him, the screams and smell of burnt flesh.

The focus changes as the hounds target Marcos. He’s surrounded, hopelessness fills his eyes. Before the combined powers hit him, dropping to his knees in pain, eyes open wide as he screams silently.

“Daddy” The girl screams dropping to her knees to clutch Marcos, terror suffusing her face as she looks up into the faces surrounding her, devoid of anything besides aggression.

The need to save her daughter drives her as she calls on every ounce of her power to pull anything metallic to aide her. It hurts but she tries, realises she’s too late as her daughter falls. The rapid beat of footsteps echoing in her ears as sentinel services agents run past her, capturing her family.

“Lorna!” The noise grows louder, the drumming becoming all she can hear. “Lorna. Wake up!”

Her eyes open wide, heart racing as she stares at the roof above her. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Heart racing she sits for a second breathing. Looking around her room, trying to calm down. Sweat beads her forehead, pulse racing in her ears. Turning, she seeks out Marcos, emotion clawing at her as she realises she’s alone. That he won’t soothe her fears, hold her as he whispers to her. She can’t turn to him. Not anymore.

Dropping a hand to rest reassuringly against her stomach, she whispers into the silence “your ok. We are all ok.” She sits, waiting till she’s calm, till it doesn’t feel like the wrong move will break her. Until the tears which sting her eyes disappear.

Dragging herself out of bed she opens the door, propping herself against the frame. “Did I wake you?”

It’s one of the frost sisters. Sometimes she thinks she can tell them apart, most of the time she can’t. “You had another nightmare?” Her eyes turn blue as she communicates with her siblings. “Remind us to move metal off this floor.”

Her room is already devoid of metal, beyond her knives and other small relics. But with her powers increasing, she has a much further reach than she used to.   
“Will do.”

They exchange pleasantries before the sister leaves, making her way to her room down the hall.

Closing the door, Lorna sighs, leaning back against it. The bed whilst comfortable, doesn’t feel like hers. It’s colder than she realised without him. His touch, his ability to warm the bed and just him. It’s impossible to feel cold either inside or out around him. His joy infectious when he lets it out. His eyes never fail to warm her. Make her feel whole.

This room is beautiful. Nice bed with some art on the walls. But it’s not theirs.

With The lure of sleep gone, and with no desire to sit in that room, Lorna makes her way outside. Lets her mind wander as she looks at the stars, thinks about a future where her dreams don’t have to be a reality. 


	2. Chapter 2

Their room feels dark, the picture above the bed a constant reminder of who’s missing. For a moment he stares forlornly at the bed. Their bed. A place that use to feel so welcoming, now an empty space where his thoughts are consumed with her. It’s been 3 months since she was taken, since her screams first haunted him. His own pain had been void when he saw her go down to be instantly surrounded by police. He wakes up at night haunted as she screams his name, begging him to save her. 

 

It’s been 2 month since their rescue attempt failed. 2 months since Lorna and reed had disappeared into sentinels services. There’s no paperwork. No trail. They were just gone. 

The convoy is coming, he can see them now. The plan is simple; stop the convoy, portal into the truck and save them. 

He watches, anticipation gripping him as he sees the convoy slowly making its way down the road. Sonya and Trader are murmuring behind him, but he doesn’t listen to what they are saying, his focus on the prison bus. On being so close to Lorna. At last. 

There’s a small explosion as the convoy comes to a halt. The next step is to wait for movement, wait for someone to leave their post in the truck so John can portal in and rescue them.

Waiting on baited breath, nerves increasing as nothing happens. There’s no signature flash from Clarices portal, no noise to show sentinel services being caught by surprise. 

The doors open, and that bustle he expects is there. But it’s wrong. 

“What’s happening?” Sonia whispers.

“Should I get closer? Scope out the situation?” Trader responds, voice terse. 

There’s a flash of green and he sees her. Surrounded by a group of gun toting agents. He keeps waiting for that flash of light. For something. Anything. But nothing happens. 

Lorna’s still surrounded by guards and he can see Reed exiting behind her.

“Where are they? Come on.” He murmurs under his breath, his faith wholeheartedly with their friends. 

It feels like minutes, the time dragging on as he waits. When nothing happens he turns slightly towards Trader. They need to act now before they disappear again. 

“Can you go check it out? See what’s taking so long?” Marcos asks, focus still on the green he sees in the distance. 

“No problem.” Theres a pause “something doesn’t feel right. Am I good?” 

“No! I can see you.” Sonya says. 

At that Marcos turns around, seeing with his own eyes the lack of invisibility on his friend. Checking his own hands he aims for the wall, trying to blast his lights. Nothings happening. “Come on!” He tries again and again but there’s no light, no power.

Checking the street again, he sees them approaching an armoured vehicle. 

“No. We can’t let them go.” He feels his pocket for his backup plan. The cool metal of the gun awakens him like nothing else. 

“We didn’t come here to drop bodies” Sonya says anxiously. “She’s my friend too but we don’t have the power to take on that many people.” 

Checking how many bullets are left he counters “if we do nothing then she’s gone. Just like everyone else. Go back to the car, I’ll meet you there.” 

“We aren’t leaving you” Trader said, glancing anxiously around now that he can’t disappear on a whim. 

10 bullets with a refill. Terrible odds. But he won’t lose her. 

The plan was simple but it failed. The even playing field minus the arsenal of weapons on their side meant it was a battle they couldn’t win. So they watched helplessly as their friend was loaded up and taken away. 

He will never regret anything more than watching as the convoy drove away with the love of his life, the mother of his child inside. He would have tried, his own life was forfeit without her. But he couldn’t do that to his friends. Draw sentinel services attention whilst they were incapacitated without powers.


	3. Chapter 3

_She’s so beautiful. The bright green strands of her hair catch in the moonlight and even from a distance he can see that her face is lit up in a rare smile. It’s that smile, the one that makes everything besides her disappear. She’s ethereal as she floats, twirling higher and higher into the sky before drifting down to land softly on the old car._

_He watches, captivated by her joy and the pleasure she takes from the simple excitement of using her gift._

_She jumps from the car, and he reaches for her. Arms spread as she runs towards him. The rhythmic pounding on the ground breaks the silence of the night. Before It gets louder and louder._

“Marcos! Wake up!”

_What’s John doing here? She’s running towards him, but she’s not getting any closer. He tries to will Johns voice away, clinging to Lorna’s smile._

But the noise comes again and it’s way too loud to be Lorna. “They’re here. They found us.” There’s a loud bang and Marcos blinks blearily awake in time to see John dash down the hall.

Stumbling from bed, the dream pushed to the back of his thoughts he runs downstairs. As he passes each room, he hears the panicked cries of children and parents. He sent a small prayer that they could get through this.

Spotting John and shatter he moves quickly through the throng of people rushing about. “What’s happening?” He asks, still unaware of the details.

John turns to him, as shatter turns to sage “Sentinel services were spotted coming this way. Several cars and vans. They’ve now breached out perimeter.”

Looking around, Marcos sees the Struckers with Caitlin, arms tight around her children. Sonya is helping some of the women with the children that are panicking.

“Is there enough time to leave?” Marcos asks returning to look at John.

“No, not by car.” His friend roughly swipes at his hair, and Marcos can guess the direction of his thoughts

“Clarice?”

John nods, eyes darkening “Yeah, she’s drinking some energy drinks. I thought it would be best to Try to prevent what happened last time.”

Marcos nods, but her reach is still limited. There’s no way she can help them get far enough away.

They turn as fade runs in “they’re nearly here.”

The atmosphere heightens, panic reflected on every face. Clarice moves to stand beside them “where do I portal to?”

Marcos turns to look at her, sees the determination, the hint of panic hidden beneath. Looking to john before turning back to Clarice “where is the easiest place for you?” The easier it is, hopefully the further they can get.

“I’m not sure” panic swims in her eyes, .

John moves closer to her. “You can do this Clarice. Can you get everyone to the road?”

“I’ll try.” She nods.

Marcos looks at everyone assembled around them. There’s so many people riding on this. On them.

“You are surrounded. Come out now and nobody has to get hurt!” The voice booms through the room causing the children to whimper.

“Now Clarice” John urges, moving to the window to scope out the situation.

Marcos moves to the other window, staying out of sight. There’s so many sentinel soldiers out there. He hears the crackle of energy as Clarice opens the portal, the groans of pain showing the stress she’s enduring.

“This is your last chance before we breach the building” the voice calls.

Marcos listens as the footsteps move faster, everyone rushing as fast as they can. It’s not fast enough though. “We need to buy some time.” He calls to John, watching as the shielded soldiers begin advancing towards the building. At Johns agreement, he readies himself to send a warning burst of light. Anything to buy more time.

“I Can’t. Hold. Out any. Longer.” Clarice huffs through clenched teeth.

Nodding at her Marcos says “go help her. I’ve got this.”

“You sure?” John asks, hesitating. At Marcos’s nod, he moves to help Clarice so the rest of the people can get through.

Using his elbow Marcos breaks the glass, ignoring the flash of pain. Ducking out of view of the window, he sucks in a deep breath, feeling the familiar tingle in his hands. Facing outside, he lets the light flow through him, not holding back. He aims just in front of the advancing men before turning it on them when they fail to retreat.

Pained screams fill the air as the men fall back. Marcos is about to turn back to check the progress of everyone else, when he sees movement. Several figures walking behind a shield. They look.. different to everyone else. Less fluid, less structured. It’s the flash of green that captures him, holds him in thrall. It’s a green that ignites a small burst of hope, despite the circumstances.

Everything fades into the background, as he strains to see more of the green. More of the hair which he can’t be sure he is imagining. It wouldn’t be the first time.

The shields fall and his breath catches. It’s her. Her pale skin is iridescent in the pale light of the moon, her hair almost glows green.

Seeing her with them enrages his anger. He knew they had her, had seen them take her with his own eyes but seeing her surrounded by them slams it home. She’s looking down, her face angled to the ground. It’s been so long since he’s seen her, since she was in his arms. His thoughts are singlemindedlly on reaching her, saving her from them.

“John,” he calls softly to his friend “it’s Lorna. He doesn’t turn to check the progress, it’s irrelevant. He won’t leave without her.

Footsteps approach but he isn’t listening. There’s more movement below as someone moves closer to Lorna, brushing the hair away from her neck. He focuses on that man. He won’t live to see the end of the day. He watches, waiting for Lorna to flinch, to react but she stays still.

“Lorna” John murmurs. “Why did they bring her?” John mumbles to himself.

She finally lifts her face, tilting her head to look towards the rundown cars that litter the front yard. Her hands glow green and he prepares himself to help her. So sure that she’s making her move to escape. Her hands glow with energy as she raises them, the car hovering above everyone’s head. It stays there, like she’s stretching her muscles.

They both stand there, watching, before with one final push the car is thrown towards the building. Stunned, Marcos can’t look away as the car hurtles towards them. It takes John pulling him down to rip his eyes from her.

The impact shatters a wall, shaking the building. Climbing unsteadily to his feet, his eyes desperately seek her, terrified she would be gone again.

Her hands are glowing green, which is all the warning he has before another car crashes into the building. He hears the faint crash of metal a few rooms away, sees a metal chair hovering nearby. Watching as the chair flies towards him, ducking he watches stunned as it flies out the window.

Watching the chair circle around to be thrown at the building, the first hint of doubt enters his mind. Lorna’s strong, but she’s not that strong. Not strong enough to lift cars, or throw them. Nor to concentrate her power over a vast area with multiple objects.

He notices John running towards Clarice, shaking his head as he comprehends what he just saw Marcos turns to check on how everyone else is going.

Johns kneeled over Clarice, where she’s lying prone on the floor. A table is lying haphazardly nearby. Nearly everyone is gone, besides the Struckers and a few others. Caitlin is mumbling as she checks over Clarice. “Is she okay?” He needs Clarice to be okay if he has any hope of getting Lorna away safely from sentinel services.

Caitlin turns to him, “she was knocked down from the side. She shouldn’t have a concussion. It’s matter of her regaining consciousness in time.

There’s another crash. This one louder and rocking the foundations of the bank. John gently shakes her “We are running out of time.”

Moving back to the window, he sees her. Before another car crashes through a wall. They are advancing, she’s moving closer but so are the Men with guns. He isn’t ready. Wincing, he fires a warning shot in from of them. They all pause as he singed the ground. She looks up, but she doesn’t seem to see him as she stares at the window. He sees the familiar green around her hands and he backs up slowly as she stares up at him, past him. Seeing the car hovering he turns, pushing himself to run, yelling a warning “everyone down!” Before a large metallic object flies through the wall, the once intact wall now a gaping hole.

The object falls in the middle of a wall. Staring at the object, he turns urgently to everyone else. Relief spreading through him as he hears Clarices pained groans as she awakens. As long as they have a chance to escape there’s still hope. He can still save her.

He’s about to move, to go see what’s happening when the object of his thoughts appears before him. She flies through the newly made hole, dropping down to walk towards them, hands still glowing faintly green. “Lorna!” He gets to his feet, moving as fast as he can towards her.

“Marcos don’t!” He hears John call but he can’t stop. She’s here.

He’s mere feet away when her hands glow brighter, he pauses looking for the threat, for whatever she’s fighting. Theres gasps behind him, but he can’t see the problem. Until he feels the impact. The crash of his body colliding with the wall. Dazed, he looks on uncomprehendingly as she advances on his friends. The familiar green glow now wielding deadly results.   
“Lorna.” He whispers, a piece of him fracturing as she doesn’t acknowledge him. “Stop!” He yells louder, gently sending his light to warm her back, something he’s done many times before. He doesn’t know what’s going on, but this isn’t Lorna. Not his Lorna.

She pauses, turning to face him and he sees her face clearly in the flickering lights. Her face is empty, emotionless. Her green hair untamed, eyes dull. The dark bruising under her eyes is all the more shocking against her pale skin.

As her hands shimmer almost menacingly he tries again, refusing to believe that she doesn’t care about him. “Lorna pleAse!” He pleads, not too unproud to beg. Not with her.

Unfazed her hands raise and he sees it in her face. Or the lack of it. She doesn’t care. raising his hands in acquiesce, he would let himself die willingly, it would only ever be with her. He can’t hurt her.

He doesn’t see John move behind her. He does she’s her crumple to the ground, as John knocks her unconscious. Staring for a moment as she lies unmoving, her face more akin to normal. Relaxed without strain.

Looking up as John speaks “We need to go, can you carry her?” John asks, nodding to Lorna.

Marcos doesn’t need to be told twice as he pulls her into his arms, her weight familiar and comforting. He can hear the footsteps down stairs now, the march as they are hunted. Moving faster he concentrates on the portal, watching as everyone else goes through. Johns murmuring to Clarice and at Johns nod he ducks through, hurrying to the other side.

They are by the road, carrying Lorna he moves closer to Caitlin. Now isn’t the time but he is desperate to know what’s wrong with her. As he sees John, supporting a weary Clarice, he bites his tongue to swallow the question down.

Marcos doesn’t watch as John does his thing, he can’t tear his eyes from the woman he loves. Who he hadn’t thought he would see again, aside from his dreams.

They move quickly, with any backup car still away off and with Clarice unable to portal the need to put as much space between them and those hunting them is a necessity.

Marcos tries to breathe as deeply as possible, as he feels the strain from carrying her added weight.

He knows where they are going and they are over half way through the trip when he pauses as he feels her shift in his arms. He watches her eyes open, blinking sleepily before going wide. She freezes in his arms and as she looks up into his face he gets the distinct impression she isn’t happy to see him. It hurts, would always hurt but by now he’s not wholly surprised.

“John” he calls softly, not wanting to alarm her. He won’t lose her. Even if he needs to keep her unconscious until he can figure out what’s happening, he will do it.

John looks back and as he gestures to Lorna, John nods before he moves Clarice to rest against caitin.

He tries to not startle her but he isn’t prepared for her fists to fly towards his face as she kicks out at him. There’s no time to deflect and the pain burns hot and bright through him as he clutches her closer, unwilling to let her move. Her hands light up and he groans, hears curses as metal turns against people.

Johns by his side the next second as he holds Lorna, cutting off her air supply. The seconds feel like an eternity as he watches her eyes flutter shut, as her body is pushed back into unconsciousness.

“We can’t keep knocking her out Marcos.” John said, sympathy colouring his voice.

Angry, he clutches her tighter to his chest. No matter how hard he physically holds her, it seems his hold is tenuous at best. “What do you suggest?” He asks gazing down into her face “we just let her go? Let them find her again so she can go back to whatever hell they had her in?”

John shakes his head, looking weary before asking “is this Lorna?” He doesn’t say anything else, instead turning back to pick up Clarice as she leans heavily on Caitlin.

The words echo through his mind as he walks, distracting him from the painful throbbing in his cheek. Is this Lorna? She didn’t act like Lorna. She hadn’t spoken like Lorna. But he knows her. He doesn’t need her to speak to recognize her. It’s everything from how she feels in his arms, to the look on her face As she commanded metal. It’s her.

Lorna stays uncounscious throughout the walk and the drive. He doesn’t let go of her, unwilling to be parted for a second.

He carries her into the building, towards one of the only rooms he can put her in. It’s concrete so hopefully when she wakes up she doesn’t drop the building on them.

Wearily leaning against a wall, he lets his body fall softly down, Lorna still cradled in his arms. The burn as the concrete scrapes his back is a welcome addition, a distraction from the pain encompassing him. What have they done to her?

Hearing footsteps he glances up. Sonya. Tears trickle down her cheeks as she looks at the woman in his arms. “Lorna” her voice catches.

Marcos gives a small smile to his girlfriends best friend. Thinks of the many nights they all spent together. Playing cards to pass the time or watching one of the old movies they had on dvd. Shaking his head, he looks up at her helplessly “she’s different.”

She stumbles towards them, dropping to her knees as her hand hovers over Lorna’s cheek.

Marcos lets his head fall back against the wall sighing. He needs to find John, there’s so much to figure out with Lorna and everything else. But as he looks at her, she’s finally back in his arms and he can’t bare to leave her, to risk her disappearing.

His worries are for nothing, as Jobn comes to check on them. Kneeling beside Sonya, John looks down at Lorna before turning to him. “You saw her. I don’t know what happened when they had her but that wasn’t her.”

Cheek throbbing Marcos strokes the hair back from her face as she shifts in his arms. Her eyes flutter open and for a second he swears she recognizes him, her eyes soften and she stares at him, for a moment.

“Lorna” Sonya sobs.

Her gaze flickers away from him toward her friend before she silently leaps from his arms, making a dash for the door.

She’s fast but Johns faster. His arms wrap around her from behind as she flails, lashing out at him.

They all call her name, desperately trying to reach her. Marcos rushes to her, holds her face in his hands, tries to stop her from thrashing.

It doesn’t work, she continues to fight, lashing out at John, at him. Thankfully they had been careful not to bring anything metallic into the room.

Catching her hand before it connects with his arm, he pauses, notices something he didn’t see earlier. “What’s this? He asks, gesturing to the tattoo.

Using his strength to hold her immobile John asks Sonya “can you check her memories? The way she’s going at the moment, we can’t find anything from her.”

Nodding Sonya cautiously edges closer as Lorna’s feet kick out viciously. “This will be quick Lorna, I’m so sorry.”

The pink mist drifts towards Lorna, despite how hard she tries to avoid it it. As it captures her she freezes, relaxing.

It takes no more than a few seconds but it drags on for Marcos, desperate to hear what they have done to Lorna, whilst not sure if he can handle hearing what she’s been through.

Sonya breaks the mist with a gasp, face pale while Lorna starts kicking and thrashing.   
“It’s horrible. I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy.” She takes a deep breath before continuing “it’s jumbled, not exactly clear. There’s others like us. A jail. She was tortured; whatever you imagine they did it until she broke. She told them everything. The underground, safe houses. None of it’s safe anymore. There’s a laboratory. It gets less clear. There’s pain, drugs. This wasn’t her first time out.”

Everyone is still aside from Lorna, who’s still desperately trying to escape Johns grasp.

“Sonya, go tell Sage everything. Contact everyone who’s been made.” Johns looking aT Lorna, a mixture of pity and frustration on his face.

She nods before leaving the room. Watching helplessly as Johns face hardens, his arm moving to constrict Lorna’s breathing. He doesn’t flinch when her hand connects to his face.

The fighting slows before she’s still again. Marcos watches as he lays her gently on the ground, he pats Marcos on the back before leaving the room.

They try. Caitlin, John, Sonya and Clarice try to find a cure. Find a way to bring Lorna back.

He stays by her side for 2 days. They used whatever morphine or drugs they could find to knock her out so she’s quiet.

It’s at night, he’s alone. Everyone is either asleep or out trying to find information. What they’ve found hasn’t been great. She was part of a program, an experiment where they use mutants against other mutants.

They didn’t save everyone. It was coordinated, so everywhere was hit at once. Leaving no time for warnings or alarms to be raised.

The amount of damaging is staggering, the impact on the underground indescribable. The irony that someone so influential in the underground’s success was its biggest weakness, it’s downfall.

The morphine wares off sooner than expected. Her eyes open and the pain, the suffering that had been so consistent in her gaze is minimal. His hope surges. Perhaps it’s a simple detox? Away from the stuff long enough, she can recover.

The hope dies a swift and painful death.

Their gazes connect, and he sees everything he wanted since he carried her away from the remnants of the HQ building; love.

Dropping a gently kiss to her cheek, he clutches her hand in his, infusing her with warmth.

Her eyes flutter shut as she gasps softly before she falls still. There’s no movement, no rise or fall as she breathes.

Panicking, he feels for her pulse, heart constricting when he doesn’t find one. He moves into action, tries to restart her heart. Letting out a low growl when there is g one he tries again “don’t do this Lorna. Come back. Please. I need you.” His voice breaks at the end, a tear burns it’s path down his cheek.

There’s still no pulse. Clutching her to him, he sobs brokenly. Caitlin isn’t here. No one is here that can help. She’s pale, silent. So beautiful but now untouchable. As he rests his forehead against her, he preys quickly. He hopes that she’s at peace now where the monsters can’t touch her. So she can be free to be herself, in all her glory. That they find their way back to each other someday. No matter what he lives her, and will do whatever it takes to avenge her death. She’s the light of his life, and without her there’s only darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s poring. The rain a endless torrent battering the car. Staring out the window she doesn’t see the rain, or the trees rushing by. Instead she sees his face. The betrayal. The hurt as she left. He doesn’t get it, doesn’t get she’s doing this for him. For their baby. Their baby deserves to live in a world where she won’t be hunted. Where she won’t fear being herself. 

Knowing that, despite her resolve being strong she misses him. Misses their bed where they would hold each other as they whispered promises for the future. Planned how they would raise their kid. 

Dropping her hand to the barely prominent bump, she let her fingers caress it like his would each night as he spoke to their child. Grinning as Lorna protested half heartedly no matter how adorable she found it. 

Missed how he would kiss her after, like he was trying to tell her anyway he could that he loved her. His hands holding her like she was breakable, like she was precious. 

Sensing the baby, remembering why she left. No matter how much she loves Marcos, he can’t make the hard decisions. And she doesn’t want him to. She loves his hope, how he has such faith in everything but hope doesn’t change anything. Action does. She can do it. She can make the decisions that will keep them safe. 

Turning her attention back to the map spread across her lap she planned where to enter. Locating where they can can get in quickest, all thoughts on how to infiltrate the purefire rally.


End file.
